The DigiSocky Baby Boom
by KhakiBlueSocks
Summary: The angels of Hope and Light will be as one and a new life will grow within the body of the angel of Light as well as the ones that they have been sent to protect." Takari and Patagato awaits...third time and Last Time is the charm!
1. Chapter 1: New Angel Thesis

Chapter 1:

_**(A/N – I'm not dead yet! Yes, I know it's been months since I last updated, but with my rise and fall through the ranks at work, plus my new truck, plus a writers block the size of Australia, I've neglected my story--NO LONGER! I'm back baby with a renewed sense of dedication to my writings and a desire to see it through to the end! During my downtime, I had the chance to go back and think about what works, what don't, and what I really should add to the story to make it the best one I've ever written. To that end, I've decided to go back and re-edit my story and re post the chapters without deleting and re uploading the entire story. So don't look at this as being a new story--look at this as being a rebirth of an idea!)**_

_**Digi-Socky Baby Boom!**_

_**By: KhakiBlueSocks**_

_Chapter One – New Angel Thesis_

It's been years since he had been in this room. A fine layer of dust covered everything from the bookshelves along the wall, to the giant wall covered with maps and digital hieroglyphics where he once explained the nature of the world he lives in to one particularly curious young boy with wild orange-red hair, big yellow gloves (_"What was it with these kids and gloves anyway?"_ he thought curiously) and thick green socks.

There had been no _real _reason for Gennai to come into this room at all anymore; the gigantic maps depicting the many lands of the Digital World were long since outdated, since those many years ago. The books resting in piles on the desks around him were converted to digital media years ago, and even then, the information in them were long since outdated. The prophecy had been fulfilled. Evil has been cast out of the digital world and all was at peace.

But…something was calling to him from inside this room…something he couldn't quite put his finger on…a fragmented and distant memory slowly coming back together like a puzzle.

"_Well, no sense in just standing around, I may as well straighten up in here."_ Gennai said to himself as he began picking up papers from the floor. Every so often, Gennai wold look study a piece of paper, cocked his head to one side as if to ask _"Is it you? Are you calling to me?_" When satisfied that the paper would yield no answers, he would simply set it aside and move on.

After about an hour, the old man sat in a newly cleared chair, sighing heavily. "These old bones need a rest..." he blew out from parted lips. He glanced at the desk next to him and blinked at a lone piece of parchment paper sitting on the table. He reached for it and read it, a smile slowly growing on his face.

"**Please always recycle."**

Three words that he thought he would never see or hear again; not because he didn't believe in recycling; Gennai always made sure to separate plastics from glass on recycling day.

These words were the mysterious ending to a prophecy that helped save both the digital world and the real world from certain annihilation. These words signified the end of one adventure and the beginning of another. This also brought about the reunification of partner and Digimon, and served as the primer for the birth of one of the most powerful ultimate digital creatures in this world.

Gennai folded the small piece of paper carefully and wheeled the desk chair behind the now cleared desk. Outside the large picture-window, a small fish swam by in the pink waters of the lake outside. He opened the drawer to slip the paper inside the desk and froze.

There, nestled under papers decorated with random scribbles and symbols was a dark brown stone tablet. The old man picked up the tablet and studied it in the light.

"_Impossible. It can't be the Myotismon prophecy tablet. I gave it back to the archeologists' years ago—wait a minute…It's broken,_" he thought, fingering the broken, rugged edge at the top. _"It's from the original tablet, but these are new symbols and codes. Is it something we missed; a missing piece of the prophecy?"_

Gennai quickly snapped on the lights, illuminating the massive room with a fluorescent glow. He raced around the room, pulling books from off the newly dusted shelves and returned to his desk, studying the shapes and symbols.

"_So this is what was calling to me."_ Gennai thought, as he flipped through the books around him, scribbling random notes in his nearby notebook.

Gennai reclined back in the chair, dropping his pen on the floor below with a near hollow 'tink'.

He had been working non-stop for hours. The notebook in front of him was wide open, notes and scratch outs covering the pages. The desk, which just 10 hours ago was cleared, was now just as messy as before he started, books, notebooks, pictures scattered with a purpose around the desktop.

The old man slowly closed his eyes. He had not eaten a thing since that morning's breakfast, and he was sure that he missed an appointment with somebody, but was too tired to remember or even, dare he say it, care.

"Gennai! Hey, Gennai! Where are you?"

That voice...the voice that called out to him. Who was it?

He opened his eyes part-way as he saw the study door open and a pair of long, red and blue-tipped ears stick through the gap, followed by the red head and body of Elecmon, his blue eyes regarding him with part worry, part annoyance.

"Hey! Gennai! What's up? We had a lunch scheduled for later today, but you never showed!"

Gennai's lips curled upwards in a smile. "I'm sorry, my young friend. Please forgive me. I've been working like a mad-man for the last couple of hours and I lost track of all the time."

The old man sat up, yawning loudly as he flipping through the notebook in front of him. "Truth be told, as soon as I finished my little nap, I was going to contact you."

Elecmon regarded the old man curiously. "Me? Why me?"

"You recall the Myotismon prophecy, correct?"

"Of course. It's one of the most famous prophecy's in the Digital World. It predicted the fall of Myotismon, and it also started the mass recycling movement throughout the world."

"Well, I recently uncovered a piece of the original prophecy tablet and it contains text that you might find interesting."

Gennai ruffled through the papers of the desk, while the fire engine red digimon looked on, confusion building in his wrinkled brow. After a minute, he produced a picture showing a brown tablet, similar to the one that lay before him.

"Now, here's the original Myotismon prophecy. And here..." he pushed the stone tablet next to the picture. "...is the rest of it."

Elecmon's blue eyes darted from the image, to the tablet, to the notebook on the table, reading the text out loud.

_**"The sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats. The fallen people will invoke the name of the undead digimon king and when the clock strikes the hour of the beast, the undead king will reveal himself in his true form as the beast. Then angels will shoot arrows of hope and light at the loved ones of those they've been sent to protect, and a miracle will happen. Please always recycle." **_

_**"The angels will be bonded to those they've been sent to protect and guard them and their loved ones for the duration of their lives. During this time, the chosen will bring forth the newest generation of chosen. Courage and Love will be put through a trial where evil will attempt to prevent the emergence of the new chosen. An outsider will confront Courage, heal Love and a miracle will happen, causing him to become endowed with Memories. The angels of Hope and Light will be as one and a new life will grow within the body of the angel of Light as well as the ones that they have been sent to protect. The angel of Hope shall not leave the angel of Light during this time and shall remain with the angel of Hope during the hour of emergence. At the anointed hour, the skies will darken and the angel of Light shall bring forth the new life in pain from her body at the time of emergence, causing a great wave of peace to flood the digital world forevermore. Please Don't Waste Water.**_

"Hold up, wait a minute, are you kidding me?"

Elecmon stared up at Gennai, awestruck, his ice blue eyes growing wider by the second as he spoke.

"I checked and double checked this prophecy more times than I can care to count. It is accurate."

"But if what the prophecy is saying is true, then it's impossible. A Digimons primary method of reproduction is ova-position--we lay eggs or adopt eggs recycled from deleted Digimon; we do not give birth to living young."

"All things being equal, Elecmon, I would agree with you," Gennai said, looking down at the fire engine red digimon. "However, things are not equal. The ancient texts state that the angel of Light will birth a new life into the world from her body." He continued, gesturing to the broken tablet on his desk. "And, seeing as the prophecies have been right so far--"

"But we've never dealt with anything like this before." Elecmon said, walking to the window as a barracuda swam past. "The closest thing we've come to it was that time--"

"I know, I know. I remember that event all too well," Gennai interrupted, holding up a hand as though trying to deflect the memory. "I don't particularly desire to remember that incident."

Elecmon looked down, brow furrowing even more. "I just don't know how we're going to handle this situation."

"Well it looks as though we'll have to wing it, my friend." Gennai said, looking at the map on the giant wall. "Or in your case, you may have to play it by ear."

Elecmon growled as the insides of his long ears flushed pink. "Hey! What have I told you about talking about my ears?"

"I'm kidding, my friend; just kidding. Now, I recommend that you tell her as soon as you get back to Primary Village Something tells me she's getting the feeling that something just isn't right…"

Gatomon looked up from the bowl of the toilet. Something was not right.

For what had to have been the third time that day, and the umpteenth time during the last two months, she was kneeling in front of the toilet, the contents of her stomach once again seeing the light of day before splashing in the water of the bowl. The last time it happened, she was out for her normal morning climb up the large oak tree by their house. This time, she was just laying on the couch with Patamon, reading the newspaper as she normally did on Sundays.

"Ano...Gato-chan? Are you okay?" a worried voice called from behind the cracked door.

The white cat gave a small smile to herself as she tried to pull herself up. "Poor Pata-Pata; he only says 'ano' when he's worried about something." she thought. "I'm fine, Pata-Pata; you can come on in if you don't mind seeing me looking a mess."

The door slowly opened, and blue met blue.

_"It's funny..."_ Gatomon thought as Patamon came over, stopping at the bathroom sink to wet a towel. _"But even though our eyes are the same color, no matter how sick I am, his eyes always seem to make me feel better." _

Patamon set the cold towel on his partner's head. "You have got to talk to Elecmon about this. This is really getting serious, Gato-chan."

Gatomon purred softly, feeling the coolness soak through her fur. "I just don't know what's going on with me...if I move, I throw up. If I stay still, I throw up. And, don't try and make me feel better about this, but I know I'm feeling and looking heavier than normal."

Patamon rubbed his partners back, from the top of her neck, down her spine, and right up to the tip of her tail, causing her to yelp with delight. "Don't worry. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's nothing some medicine and rest won't cure."

"I hope you're right Pata-Pat--"

_Knock-knock-knock..._

Gatomon slowly sat up, "It's the door. I'll get--"

"Oh, no you don't. I'll get it. You go ahead, clean up and lay down. I'll be back there in a minute." Patamon said, kissing her forehead and waking out the bathroom door.

Gatomon smiled as she wearly slumped to the sink and turned on the water, looking at herself in the mirror as she filled a small cup with water. _"Kitty, what the heck is wrong with you?"_ she thought to herself as she gulped the water in her mouth, swishing it around. _"You look like crap, you're throwing up crap, and you're also getting pudgy, which is a lot of crap! What's going on? Where is that sleek, lean, alert, independent hip cat that fought the Dark Masters? I mean, I know I'm bonded to Patamon now, but still, has married life changed me that much?" _

"Gato-chan, its Elecmon!" Patamon called from the living room.

The digital cat spit the water out in the toilet and flushed it, lowering the seat and lid. "I'm on my way." She rinsed the towel under the flowing water and scrubbed her face, taking care to clean her whiskers. And then, after a final check, she walked out the door into the living room where Elecmon sat, sweating as though he ran the distance from Primary his lap was a worn looking notebook.

"Hi, Elecmon, Long time no see. We were just talking about you." Gatomon greeted.

"Yeah, Gatomon has been throwing up almost daily now for weeks," Patamon said, causing his mate to glare at him. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's going on."

"Well...that's kind of why I'm here...I just came from Gennai's house and he found something interesting...something that pertains to the two of you." Elecmon said, opening the notebook and flipping through the pages. "And it's relating to the Myotismon prophecy."

"Really? What is it?"

"Well...I'll let you read for yourself," the electric digimon said, handing the pair the notebook. "The part on the top is the original prophecy. The bottom is what was just discovered."

Gatomon sat next to her partner on the couch as the pair began reading the prophecy out loud.

Gatomon and Patamon stared at each other in confusion.

"What does this mean?" Patamon asked, looking from the notebook to Elecmon.

"Well, long story short, you're going to have a baby...in the mammalian way." the fire engine red Digimon said.

Gatomon's jaw hung open. "Huh?"

"Our baby is…in here?" the hamster digimon asked, pointing to his lover's stomach. ""

"Exactly"

"And it's going to grow...in here?"

"Bingo."

"And it's going to come out..." Gatomon asked, pointing down.

"Right on the money; this is the first time this has ever happened in written history in the digital world." Elecmon began. "Normally, digimon who want to reproduce, simply mate, grow the egg inside them, emit the egg, and wait for it to hatch. Even mammal-type digimon reproduce in this fashion. I'm completely confused as to how to handle this particular situation.

Patamon turned and faced his mate. "Ano...What are you thinking, Gato-chan?"

Gatomon sighed, slumping back on the couch. "I-I don't know, Pata-Pata...this is...wow...amazing..."

Elecmon sighed, picking up his notebook. "I think what would be best, since we have not dealt with this thing before is to contact someone who would have some experience in this type of birth; someone who would know exactly how to handle this particular situation."

Patamon blinked. "Who would know about anything like this?"

A world away, sitting cross legged on his floor, his eyes closed and arms folded in meditation, Dr. McKnight took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

_"There it is again...that feeling...what...what is it? And why does it feel like impending doom?"_


	2. Chapter 2: Upside Down from Inside Out

_**(A/N – Chapter 2 ladies and gentlemen: submitted for your approval. I have to admit that I'm having a lot of fun with these rewrites, probably more than with the original story. As always please enjoy and please review!) **_

_**The Digi-Socky Baby Boom!**_

_**By: KhakiBlueSocks**_

_Chapter Two – Upside Down from Inside Out_

* * *

_"Is it really impending doom I'm feeling? Or is it just stress?"_

The African American doctor pondered this as he drew in another breath, letting his lungs fill with the cool, sterile hospital air. It wasn't exactly impending doom he was feeling, it was more like the feeling of _"Oh, have mercy, here we go again."_ Something was about to happen that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"_Maybe it is just stress…Working the late shift every other day for the past three months is bound to make anyone uneasy. Add to that the fact that I have three medical students and two interns to chaperon and—"_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Dr. McKnight's eyes flew open as he quickly scanned his office for the source of the sound. After slipping on his glasses, he slowly untangled his legs, jumped to his bare feet, and padded behind his desk, blinking at the computer screen.

**_Communication From Elecmon – Please Press Enter To Accept_**

The doctor smiled as he sat down and hit the enter key on the keyboard. After a few seconds of watching commands fly on screen, the display then blinked to reveal the ice blue eyes of Elecmon staring back at him.

"Hey Elecmon. How are you?"

"I could be better. I haven't seen you in a while, Josh; where you been hiding?" Elecmon inquired.

"I've been working my butt off for the last couple months. How about you; how are things in Primary Village?"

"Well, things are…interesting; which is why I contacted you. I need your help."

"You need my help? Heh. Well, I don't know how much help I can be," Dr. McKnight sighed, scratching behind his head. "I've only been a Digi-destined for a little while now. Heck, I don't even know if I qualify as a Digi-destined; I just have a tag and crest."

Elecmon shook his head. "How many times have I told you that none of that matters? Being a "chosen child" is not about how many battles you fight; it's about what you were chosen for. It's about…"

"…What is in your heart." Dr. McKnight completed nodding. "I know, I know. I'll help as best as I can. What's up?"

"Well, you're familiar with the Prophecy of Myotismon right?"

"I can quote it nearly verbatim. Still don't understand the "recycle" thing. But what about it?"

"Well, there was another part to it that was just recently discovered. Here it is."

The screen split in half and the notes Gennai wrote in his notebook appeared on the left-hand side. Dr. McKnight scrolled through it, mumbling to himself as he read. Some parts he reread, others caused him to cock his head to one side in puzzlement. When he finished he returned his attention to Elecmon.

"Interesting; so, the angel of Light is going to give birth to a new life and bring peace to the Digital World forever. Sounds like a plan. What's up?"

"Well, to be honest, we only deal with eggs here. We have never had a live mammal-type birth in the Digital World. I don't know what to do here."

"Wait a minute…wait just one minute…" Dr. McKnight said, holding up a finger. "The angel of Hope belongs to TK…and the angel of Light belongs to Kari."

"Correct."

"The prophecy says that both the angel of Light and the one they've been sent to protect will grow new life…that means…Kari is…oh man…"

Elecmon nodded. "Exactly; both of them together."

Dr. McKnight laughed, setting his head in his cheek. "She had an appointment set up for tomorrow for a pregnancy test. She just saved the lab a WHOLE lot of trouble. Hey, I have an idea. Why not have Gatomon come here to the real world?"

Elecmon blinked at his partner. "The real world?"

"Yeah. She could live with TK and Kari until the birth. From what I've learned, a digimon in the real world is no different than any other flesh and blood living creature, meaning Gatomon wouldn't be that much different than a normal cat. So her delivery shouldn't be a problem. Besides, all expecting mothers, human and digimon alike need good prenatal care."

"Pre-who?"

Dr. McKnight opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by his ringing cell phone. He held up one finger as he flipped open the phone.

"Hello? Yeah. Right. Exactly; if there's a green sticky substance present when you break the water that is cause for concern. Yes. Good. Okay, start flushing out the uterus with saline solution and I'm on my way. Okay, bye."

He slapped the phone cover shut, letting out an exasperated sigh as he stood from his chair and slipped on his white lab jacket. "I'm sorry Elecmon. I gotta run. Intern issues."

"It's okay. I know how busy you are. I'll ask Gatomon what she thinks about it and get back with you." Elecmon said, nodding.

"If I'm not available, you can always shoot me an email and I'll reply before the end of the day."

Elecmon nodded. "Great. Talk to you later Socks."

"Later Sparks." Dr. McKnight said, grinning as he tapped the escape key twice, returning his computer to the normal "Bliss" background before slipping on his shoes and sprinting out the office.

* * *

"_Gatomon, what are you thinking? What's going through that mind of yours?"_

Several times within that hour after Elecmon left, Patamon wanted to open his mouth, apologize over and over again to his partner about this unexpected situation; reassure her that everything was going to be all right. Several times, he tried to form his lips and tongue around these words, yet as soon as he looked over at his partner, starring down in her lap, the words would freeze in his throat.

"_What's wrong with me? Why can't I say anything? I should say something_." Patamon scolded to himself, staring down at the floor. _"Look at her; you're her partner. You should comfort her. After all…you played a part in this whole thing. If I hadn't—"_

"Patamon?"

The hamster digimon head snapped up upon hearing his name. Gatomon was now sitting closer to him, her paw now resting on his.

"Patamon, what's wrong? What are you thinking?"

Patamon looked into the dark blue eyes of his partner, enjoying the waves of warmth radiating through her paw to his.

"I don't know, Gato-chan…I mean…I don't know how I feel right now…I can't describe it. I'm happy that we're starting a family together, but I'm thinking about you; the things you're going to go through. I'm just can't help but wonder if this whole thing is my fault. I mean, I was the one who—"

"Patamon, I played just a big a role in this thing as you did. We knew we wanted to start a family, and we knew that eventually it would happen…just not in this way."

"But I'm so worried, Gato-chan," Patamon said, sighing "I mean, an egg is one thing, but you'll actually be carrying our child inside you. What if we do something wrong and…"

With her free hand, Gatomon placed a finger over Patamon's lips, silencing him. "What do you think I've been sitting here thinking about? You don't think I'm scared? I'm terrified. I mean, the idea of me laying an egg is one thing, but the idea of actually laying a live kid makes my fur stand on end. But, I know I'm going to be okay…I know I'm going to be okay because I have you with me."

Patamon gently pulled Gatomon's hand away from him and held it. "But I don't know anything about this. I don't know what to do."

"Me neither, Pata-chan," Gatomon said, shrugging slightly, a small smile playing on her lips. "So it looks like we'll have to learn together."

All at once, Patamon felt his shoulders release their tension. His body slowly relaxed as he felt the energy flowing between him and his partner.

"Well…heh…I guess that's it then," the hamster digimon said, smirking. "What do we do now?"

Gatomon sighed contently. "Now…we wait a while, get this little on out, and then…well…become parents."

The little hamster digimon pulled the digital cat into his arms, his wings wrapping around her protectively yet tenderly.

Gatomon leaned in on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, now slowing down to a relaxed rhythm. After a few minutes, she soon felt her own heart beat in synch with his. Her body still felt queasy, and she still felt a slight churning in her stomach, but for the time being, her body, the body of her partner, and the body of their unborn child were one.

* * *

"Stay with TK and Kari in the real world?"

Elecmon nodded, gulping down another glass of water. "It's the only logical conclusion. Like I said, nobody here has ever dealt with a mammalian style pregnancy. If something were to happen to you in the digital world, nobody would be able to help you--in fact, it would do more harm than good. But in the real world, it happens every day with no problems."

"What do you think, Patamon," Gatomon asked, looking at her mate. "I would love the idea of being with TK and Kari during this whole thing, but I don't want to put them out or anything. Besides, they have their own family to worry with."

"I say we go with it; whatever is best for you and the baby." Patamon said, nodding, giving her hand a small squeeze.

"You'll be under the care of my partner, Josh McKnight. He's a human doctor that specializes in this kind of thing in humans."

"But I'm not human."

"You don't say…" Elecmon said, dryly. "He assured me that the process works much the same as with his human patents so it should be no problem. He also said you would need something called 'pre-natal care'"

"Pre-What?" Gatomon said, cocking her head to one side.

"That sounds uncomfortable." Patamon added with a small shudder.

Elecmon shook his head. "Whatever it is, you'll only be able to get it in the real world, so that's another reason to get going as soon as possible. Josh is already contacting TK and Kari letting them know what's going on. He had to call them anyway to tell them about their new addition."

"New addition…you mean, they're going through this same thing too?!" Patamon exclaimed.

Elecmon sighed, "Remember the prophecy? "The angels of Hope and Light will be as one and a new life will grow within the body of the angel of Light as well as the ones that they have been sent to protect."

Gatomon gave a small grin "That means me and Kari will be going through this thing together. She's an old pro at this."

The hamster Digimon nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure she's ecstatic about her news."

* * *

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? There's NO WAY!"

"_Ouch, good one; wanna try saying that again? This time I'll put the phone in my other ear so you can rupture that eardrum." _

Hikari Takashi glared down at the phone in her hands as though she were staring her new doctor/friend in his dark brown eyes.

"_But there's no way I could be…" _

"_There's absolutely NO way…no way at all…no way whatsoever, Hikari Mai Takashi?"_ Dr. McKnight said, his tone much like a child caught red-handed with their hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Umm…" Kari stammered. The use of her full name caught her off guard. "There might have been a couple occasions when the kids were out…" she stammered before quickly adding "But I thought we were really careful!"

"_Kari, do you know how many couples come through my office saying 'I thought we were really careful'? Do you know how many 'careful' kids I've delivered in my career? You're not the first to succumb to the temptation of hormones and an empty house. Heck, if everyone 'were careful', I wouldn't be in business." _

At this, Kari gave a smile. "I guess you're right."

"_Besides,"_ Dr. McKnight continued, the sound of keys clicking echoing through the _phone "This was part of a prophecy and if I've learned anything about prophecies it's best to just let it play out and watch what happens. Now, just for confirmation and just to make things official, I would like you to come into my office for nine o'clock for a test and an exam to see how far along you are. Is that cool?" _

"Perfect timing. The kids will be at school." Kari said, looking at the calendar on the wall.

"_Excellent. If you need to make any changes, you know where to reach me. I have to run. Later!" _

"Okay, bye." Kari said, pressing the "off" button on the handset.

"_The angels of Hope and Light will be as one and a new life will grow within the body of the angel of Light as well as the ones that they have been sent to protect." _She thought, absently setting a hand on her stomach. _"Well, it looks like the Myotismon prophecy comes back to turn our lives upside down once again."_

Kari picked up a small framed picture from a nearby table where the picture of her husband and twin children stared back up at her with broad grins. _"I know TK and I always talked about giving Tamango and Karashi a little brother or sister, but this soon? I would've liked to have waited until they were at least in the 5__h__ grade."_

Kari slowly walked over to the couch, flopping down before putting her feet up on the armrest. _"And then…to have Gatomon and Patamon going through the same thing here in the real world? Where are we going to put them? There's hardly enough room in this apartment for the four of us as is; how are we going to have room for Gatomon and Patamon?" _

She heaved a sigh and flopped a hand over her face, covering her eyes. _"I'm sorry little guy…or girl. You're probably thinking your mommy is a big worry wart. Don't listen to me, okay? Just go ahead and grow up so you can meet your brother and sister. We'll worry where to put you when you get here." _

The distinct sound of keys rustling outside the front door snapped Kari out of her thoughts. _"Okay, here's daddy. Let's see how he reacts." _

"Whew! Kari! I'm home!" a jovial voice called from the doorway. "Kari, where are you?"

"In here on the couch TK!" the brunette called back, pulling herself into a sitting position on the couch with a small groan. "And brother, have I got news for you."

The yellow blond burst into the room, sitting down in the vacant spot where Kari's legs were, a big smile spread on his face as he kissed Kari on the cheek. "Now, what's your news?"

Kari looked down for a second, took a deep breath, then met TK's azure blue eyes with her chocolate brown. She opened her mouth to speak, but her words would find themselves lost to the abyss, dominated with TK's exclamation.

"ARE YOU PREGNANT?!"

Kari cocked her head to one side "How did you know?!"

TK's jaw dropped. "I was just kidding!" he cried, jumping to his feet "You're serious?! You're…we're…I thought we were careful!"

The brunette shook her head. "I don't believe this…I don't believe this."

"Well, I go for the official test with Josh tomorrow, but Elecmon already told him that it's a certain thing."

"Wait, what? Elecmon? What does Elecmon have to do with anything?" TK asked, "And what do you mean official test? And what does—"

Gently, Kari grabbed her husband by the hand and pulled him down to the couch. "You might wanna sit down…this is going to be a long story."

* * *

"…and that's how it is."

It had been twenty minutes since Kari started explaining to TK; a period of time mostly taken up with uncomfortable scratches of elbows, scalp, arms, toes and just about everything else. Now she was silent, her last word hanging in the air like a wisp of dust floating in the sunlight.

"Take-chan…what are you thinking?" Kari asked, breaking the silence.

"Well…umm…wow. Just when you thought we were through with prophecies and stuff like that. Along comes this."

Kari gave a small laugh. "Along comes this…" she echoed. "TK, I know that we talked about waiting to have another child until the kids were older and until we were better off, finance-wise but…"

"Kari, don't worry about a thing. We made it work with two; we can make it work with three. I'm still working enough to support all of us—what's one more?" He paused and then added, "It IS just one more, is it?"

Kari gave a small smile. "I don't know. I'll find out tomorrow when I go to my appointment."

The blonde gave a small sigh of relief. "Not that I would have a problem with it…it's just that, I don't know if I can take another surprise like what we had with Tamago and Karashi. Have you told them yet?"

"No, not yet. They had club at school. They'll be home at 6."

TK nodded. "Well, I think they'll like the idea of having a brother or sister to play with. And I think it's pretty cool that they'll have a younger sibling to look out for. Now, when are Patamon and Gatomon coming to live with us?"

"Elecmon told Josh that they'll need three days to get everything on their end tied up before they come here," Kari said. "I guess they need to tell everybody where they're going to be for the next few months, and of course they need time to pack."

The blonde blinked. "Pack? What would they possibly have to bring with them that we don't have here?"

* * *

The little hamster digimon walked in the bedroom to find his lover on the floor, sitting on a suitcase, struggling to snap the two latches closed.

"Gatomon, what in the worlds do you have in that thing?" He asked, looking at the near-bursting bag. "We're going to the real world for a few months, not a millennium!"

"I know, I know. But I only packed the essentials!" Gatomon said, hopping off the suitcase. "A cat has got to have some things in life!"

Patamon flipped the top of the suitcase open and sighed. "Gatomon…do you _have_ to bring _ALL_ of your tail-rings with you?"

"Of course I do! You don't think I'm going to wear the same one the whole time we're over there, do you?" Gatomon asked, matter-of-factly.

"They all look the same to me." Patamon said, shrugging.

The digital cat gasped, horrified. "Patamon, bite your tongue! How can you say such a thing! They're not all the same! They're different!"

She picked up two rings from the case and held them close to her mate's face. "See? The engraving on this one is different from this one!"

"Oh…" Patamon said, nodding, still a little confused.

"Besides, don't you remember when you gave me this one on the day we were bonded together?" Gatomon said, opening a small box.

Inside was a platinum, jewel encrusted tailring with pink and yellow etchings.

Patamon grinned. "Of course I remember, Gato-chan. That was the happiest day of my life. It was the day that you and I became bonded to each other for the rest of our lives."

Gatomon turned bright red. "Well, in a few months, we'll have another bond between us, my Pata-chan."

The little hamster digimon smiled warmly as he kissed his mate. "Yeah, we will, won't we? But do we still need to bring all these rings with us?"

The digital cat sighed, resigned. "Oh, all right. I'll only bring a few. But I'm still bringing my scratching post."

Patamon shook his head as his lover began removing the rings from her suitcase. _"Compromise is the sanctity of marriage."_

* * *

_**(A/N – Chapter 2 is done. Chapter 3 is right behind! As always, please leave intelligent reviews. Thank you and look forward to the next chapter.)**_


End file.
